1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an imaging system, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an imaging device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a method for driving them, or a method for manufacturing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging elements are provided in a wide variety of electronic devices such as digital cameras or mobile phones. In recent years, the number of pixels in imaging elements has been increased, and accordingly, the amount of data obtained by imaging also has been increased. Therefore, higher speed of reading or transfer of data has been required.
A technique in which image data is compressed in order to deal with the increase in amount of image data in accordance with the increase in number of pixels in imaging elements has been known. Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging element module in which difference data between captured image data of the previous period and captured image data of the present period is calculated in taking a moving image or in continuous shooting and data is compressed.